1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging optical lens assembly, and more particularly, to an imaging optical lens assembly with focusing adjustment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of camera mobile phones, the demand for compact photographing lenses is increasing, and the sensor of a general photographing camera is none other than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS device (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor device). Furthermore, as advanced semiconductor manufacturing technology has allowed the pixel size of sensors to be reduced and compact photographing lenses have gradually evolved toward higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for compact photographing lenses featuring better image quality.
A conventional compact photographing lens equipped in a mobile phone is usually a single focus lens having a fixed focal length. For a specific object distance, since the photographing lens has a limited depth of field, it is apt to produce blurred images. Therefore, as the resolution of compact photographing lenses increases, a focusing adjustment function becomes more and more indispensable as well. Generally, a photographing lens with focusing adjustment function performs focusing adjustment by using a driving motor to move the entire photographing lens relative to the sensor. However, such a photographing lens requires higher power consumption because the driving motor is configured to drive the entire photographing lens. Moreover, the photographing lens has a relatively long total track length.